Joon Yorigami
”Perfect weapon, I’m gonna use her...” General Information Joon Yorigami is Shion's younger twin sister and a goddess of pestilence. While she inevitably leads those around her to financial ruin, she is better liked than her sister and is much more driven. Using her abilities and her skill in conning others, she gets them to use up all their money for her before abandoning them once they're completely drained of fortune and money. Personality Joon is a remorseless thief who has no issue with using her ability to rob anybody and everybody of their wealth, having no concern at all for their wellbeing. She doesn't even care much for her own older sister, using her as a tool and belittling her. She takes pride and finds satisfaction in being called one of Gensokyo's most hated residents. She's a spendthrift who can never maintain her wealth as she's always making impulsive and extravagant purchases. She's also incredibly wasteful, and can be seen throwing away money and valuables in many of her attacks. She does, however, change slightly after the events of Antinomy of Common Flowers - due to her training at the Myouren Temple, she starts limiting herself to only stealing money from those who can afford losing a chunk of their wealth. Abilities Joon is a pestilence god who brings misfortune to others. She's capable of completely draining a person's financial assets - those around her think that spending money will bring them happiness, and thus use it up as if offering it of their own free will. An example of this ability can be seen in Curiosities of Lotus Asia, where she uses it on Sumireko Usami. Story Joon, with the help of Shion, starts the events of Antinomy of Common Flowers through using Perfect Possession. Initially, they are thought to be unbeatable due to Shion's misfortune-bringing ability being brought upon their enemies by Joon switching her with the opponent's slave. Eventually, they are defeated by Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo, who manipulated the border between master and slave to prevent Joon from taking control of Reimu's body. Joon is then taken to the Myouren Temple for training as punishment. Later, Yukari orders Joon and Shion to capture every Dream World dweller that's still in Gensokyo. In the multiverse, she was forced to start a dream world related incident by Rin Satsuki and the Lunar Capital. After that event, she was sometimes seen giving money to pretty much everyone wherever she went. Where does she even get it all? Besides that, she’s also helped the heroes in a few occasions, such as helping everyone get to the location of Darkneous. Relationships Shion Yorigami Shion is Joon's older sister. Although Shion was fundamental for Joon's scheme during the events of Antinomy of Common Flowers, she seems to not hold Shion in high regard, as she often berates her and heavily insults her as soon as they get cornered, calling her a "gloomy, poor, smelly, miser who can't do anything on her own", and saying how there isn't anything good about her. Their relationship appears to somewhat improve, however, as Joon is much kinder to her sister in their scenario. Sagume Kishin Joon reluctantly made a deal with Sagume to start the dream dweller incident. She only did this because she didn’t want to be captured, and to protect her sister. Orange Joon thinks Orange is adorable, and she takes care of Orange as if they were sisters. Rin Satsuki Joon only holds the slightest bit of respect towards Rin Satsuki, but only because Shion is friends with Rin. Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Villains